A Day at the Park
by cornwidow
Summary: Lee and Amanda run into a few people while having a day at the park


Disclaimer: I have no claim on Scarecrow & Mrs. King or any of its characters.  
  
Background: Summer after series end. Marriage and Jobs still secret  
  
Setting: Park in DC area  
  
  
  
Lee was walking back to the parking lot to grab his baseball glove out of the 'vette when he saw a familiar face walking towards him. "Hey there Scarecrow, what are you doing hanging out in the park?" Lee was not at all thrilled to see Ephraim Beaman at the park that Saturday morning. "Not too much Beaman."  
  
Suddenly a breathless Jamie comes running up. "Hey Lee. Oh sorry to interrupt."  
  
"That's ok," Looking at Beaman he knew that he would have to introduce them to each other, Beaman was very curious. "Jamie, this is Mr. Beaman, we works with your mom and I at IFF, Ephraim, this is Amanda's youngest son Jamie."  
  
"It is nice to meet you Mr. Beaman." Replied Jamie as he held out his hand to shake with Beaman. Turning to Lee Jamie remembered his mission. "Lee, Grandma forgot the plates and wants us to run to the store and pick up some paper plates so we can eat."  
  
Lee waves to Beaman as he starts toward the 'vette with Jamie, "Good to see you Beaman."  
  
Ephraim smiled as he looked around the park and saw Amanda with what looked like her other son, and her mother. 'So the Scarecrow is having a picnic with the housewife. This is very interesting information. This might just come in handy sometime. I knew she was more than just his prodigy.'  
  
Lee and Jamie walked through the grocery store looking for paper plates; Jamie had walked down a different aisle as Lee finally found the plates. Lee grabbed a package and turned around right into Francine. "Oh, hi Francine. What are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like Lee, I do cook sometimes you know. What is the mighty Scarecrow doing at the market? I thought that you always either ate out or had your partner cook for you?" Francine said snidely  
  
"Can it Francine." Lee said as he saw Jamie coming up behind Francine with a box of Oreos.  
  
"Hey Lee, can we get some Oreo's too? Mom never buys store bought cookies. Please?"  
  
"I thought she made homemade cookies yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah, she makes the best cookies, but there is nothing like an Oreo. I haven't had Oreos' forever." Jamie pleaded.  
  
"Ok, your mom is going to kill me."  
  
"Thanks Lee, you are the best."  
  
Francine watched the exchange with a smirk on her face. "Lee aren't you going to introduce me to your young friend?"  
  
Lee glared at Francine. "I am sorry, Francine Desmond, this is Jamie King, Amanda's son."  
  
"It is nice to meet you Ms. Desmond." Jamie politely said to Francine. Jamie didn't think that he liked this woman's tone of voice, and could tell by Lee's voice that he wasn't too thrilled to see her either. "I guess we had better be going Lee. Goodbye Ms. Desmond."  
  
Lee and Jamie rushed to the checkout to get away from Francine. Francine was thrilled with this little bit of information. Scarecrow was picking up groceries with Amanda's kid. This might be worth either a lot of money or some very huge favors someday.  
  
Lee and Jamie finally got back to the park and the family had their picnic. After everyone finished eating and had cleaned up their mess, the boys went to talk to some friends, Dotty went over to the benches and read her book while Lee and Amanda sat on the blanket and watched the boys with their friends. Lee looks across the park and sees another familiar face coming up the path their direction. 'What is Leatherneck doing here?'  
  
Leatherneck sees Lee and Amanda and walks over. "Well hello folks. It sure is a nice day at the park isn't it?"  
  
"Yes Leatherneck it is a beautiful day." Replied Amanda.  
  
"Are those your boys Amanda? I thought I recognized them from your pictures."  
  
"Yes, that is Phillip and Jamie."  
  
"What are you doing here Leatherneck?" Asked Lee, getting tired of seeing people from work on their day off with the family.  
  
"I live not too far from here, I was just out for a walk on a nice day." Replied Leatherneck, noting Scarecrows voice. Lee was definitely not thrilled to be seen. "Well I had better get on with my walk. See you around, Goodbye Mrs. King, it was nice to see you."  
  
"Lee, you weren't very nice to Leatherneck,"  
  
"Amanda, I just hate to be reminded of work when we are having an outing with the family. That is the third person from work that I have seen today. Beaman was here earlier and Jamie and I ran into Francine at the market."  
  
"Well I guess we will need to do some damage control at the Agency on Monday. Maybe you should pick up a box of chocolates for Francine on your way into work."  
  
"I think it had better be a very large box of chocolates." Replied Lee as he leaned in for a quick kiss before someone else that they knew barged in on their day. 


End file.
